Familiar
by Tricia dSC
Summary: On a trip to Hartford, twenty-seven-year-old Dean stumbles upon some shocking discoveries.


Title: "Familiar" Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Tristan/Rory Genre: Future/Humor Summary: On a trip to Hartford, twenty-seven-year-old Dean stumbles upon some shocking discoveries.  
  
August 7, 2013  
  
"Tag you're it!" A little girl exclaimed as she poked her companion on the back before dashing away.  
  
"I'll get you, Lori!" the young boy answered as he started after his sister.  
  
Watching from the park bench in which he sat, the girl who laughed as her brother caught up with her seemed vaguely familiar. 'She's got to be only six or seven.' he thought.  
  
"Lorelai! That's not fair!" the blonde boy screamed, his sapphire-blue eyes bright and his cherubic face pink with anger and exhaustion.  
  
"You're not allowed to hide!"  
  
'Lorelai?' he thought.  
  
"Fine! You're no fun!" The little girl with long brown hair and sky blue eyes replied as she got out of her hiding place behind the jungle gym.  
  
Suddenly remembering who the child looked like, Dean stood from his seat and made his way to the two.  
  
"Hello," he said as he approached the siblings.  
  
"Hi," the little boy replied, looking up at the tall man.  
  
"We're not allowed to talk to strangers," the girl said before grabbing her brother's hand.  
  
"I'm not a stranger," Dean reassured. "I think I may know your mother."  
  
"You know Mommy? How?"  
  
"Is her name Lorelai, too?"  
  
As the two children shared a look of amazement, Dean knew he was right.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"A friend of your mother's, my name's Dean."  
  
"Hello Dean, my name's Lorelai Marie, or Lori."  
  
"Where's your parents, Lori?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy are at the market right over there." Lori said, pointing to a small grocery.  
  
At the exact moment his eyes laid on the market window, a young couple exited the store.  
  
"Look! It's Mommy and Daddy!" Lori's brother exclaimed.  
  
Focusing his attention to the woman who had made her way towards them, Dean recognized her deep-blue eyes as the same as the boys' and her straight brown hair as Lori's.  
  
"Who's that?" Dean asked the boy.  
  
"That's Daddy of course."  
  
"Junior! Lori! What are you doing?" The man who was carrying the groceries with his wife asked, worried that his children were talking to a stranger.  
  
"Daddy it's Mommy's friend!" Lori exclaimed, a large smile blooming in her pink lips as she ran up to her father and gave him a hug.  
  
"Are you sure, Lor?" the man asked as he brushed away the hair off his daughter's face.  
  
"He knows your name and everything," the young boy told his mother as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Does he now, Junior?"  
  
"Yes I do, Rory."  
  
Seeing her suddenly go stiff, Dean walked up to her.  
  
"Oh my God, Dean, how are you?!" Rory asked, getting up from her crouched position to embrace her old boyfriend quickly.  
  
"Good, but not as well as you I see." he replied, looking from her to her husband and children.  
  
"I'm lucky I guess. By the way, this is my husband, Tristan Dugrey." Rory introduced.  
  
"Accountant,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Tristan questioned, perplexed.  
  
"You don't' remember me, do you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Should I have?"  
  
"Yeah you should have, accountant."  
  
"Dean stop it," Rory commanded as she gripped Tristan's hand.  
  
"God Rory, how could you have married him?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh... now I remember, BagBoy." Tristan said, a smirk pasted on his face.  
  
Glaring at the man two inches shorter than himself, Dean felt his fists clench.  
  
"We have to go, Dean. Tristan and I have an ultrasound to go to this afternoon." Rory said as she took Lori's hand.  
  
"See you around, BagBoy." the blonde man said as he set his son on his shoulder's, giving him a piggy back ride.  
  
+++++  
  
"How many times did I tell you not to talk to strangers, you two?" Tristan asked while glancing at his rear view mirror.  
  
"We're sorry, Daddy, he said he knew you." Tristan junior replied.  
  
"Hun, we just don't want you both to get hurt." Rory said.  
  
"We'll never do it again, Mommy." Lori promised.  
  
"Good, now you two want pizza?"  
  
+++++  
  
"I wonder what BagBoy was doing in Hartford." Tristan thought out loud as he got ready for bed.  
  
"Don't think about it so much, Tris. Plus, Lori and Junior's birthday is tomorrow, we need all the rest we can get."  
  
"I can't believe they'll be seven tomorrow,"  
  
"Me neither, but alas-they're aging!" Rory proclaimed in her best Shakespearean acting.  
  
"We still have more buns in the oven, Mary." Tristan whispered in her ear.  
  
Laughing heartily, Rory spooned her back against her husband, his hands resting upon her growing stomach.  
  
"I wonder what BagBoy was doing in Hartford."  
  
"Oh shut up, Tristan." 


End file.
